


Hiking in Queensland

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Netball
Genre: Gen, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), New Girl (TV 2011) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Collingwood's twin towers Mason Cox and Geva Mentor on the football and netball courts respectively, holiday together in the offseason.





	Hiking in Queensland

The midday sun was beating down on Mason Cox's back as he walked through the Queensland wilderness. He pushed on, going along the slight incline, marvelling at the natural beauty surrounding him.

"You really should wear sunscreen," the superstar netball goalkeeper Geva Mentor noted from behind him.

"it's fine," Mason said, "Some day i'll be as brown as you."

Geva rolled her eyes.

Despite the douchebag comments he sometimes said, Mason was glad him and Geva were friends again. It was hard to find a good hiking companion, he tried a few hiking trips with Chris Mayne in the offseason last year but Chris just complained too much. About everything. Even things that you'd never complain about, Chris found them annoying.

After trekking through the forest, Geva and Mason made their way back to their log cabin that they rented on AirBnB. Night was fast approaching and after months last year of darkness, Mason was terrified of a lack of light. He always slept with a night light these days.

They arrived at the cabin and went inside. Mason made them both baked bean sandwiches and they sat on the couch eating and playing a fun game of trivial pursuit. There was no heating in the cabin so it got cold fast and with Mason's breath becoming visible and he shivered with cold, he retired to his bedroom pretty quickly.

Mason tossed and turned trying to get to sleep, unable to get warm under the thin blanket, and got out of bed. He passed by Geva's room on his way to the kitchen. She was sitting up in bed, doing some late night reading.

"How are you not cold?" Mason asked, surprised, "does your brown skin retain heat?"

Geva rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you mind if I turn on the oven?" Mason asked.

Geva looked up. "Are you planning to gas us? No!" she said, outraged, her calm friendly demeanor vanishing in seconds.

Mason quickly backed up toward his room. "Fine fine," he said, not wanting to ruin their tenuous friendship just because he was freezing to death. "Being brown, you have the wisdom of a thousand white women."

When he went back into his room, he found some old clothes in the wardrobe and some blankets up the top. He put on several layers of jumpers and used all the blankets to doze off as a big toasty cinnamon bun. He dreamed peacefully of waterskiing with Geva and of a perfect world where he could have a second chance with her. Maybe all his dreams will come true. He just had to hope.


End file.
